


Scripture

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dog Fighting, Dorian is fond of Victor, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ethan considers them all pack, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Fevers, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Experimentation, Hurt Victor, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack the Ripper Murders, Jekyll and Hyde, Kidnapped Victor, Magical Victor, Massacre, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personification of Death, Protective Ethan Chandler, Protective Vanessa Ives, Protective Victor Frankenstein, Rated M because it's Penny Dreadful, Science Bros, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vanessa and Victor are bros, Victor Frankenstein is a Little Shit, Victor and Henry are best friends, Victor is a BAMF, Witches, fear of living, werewolf Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: All proceedings from season one up until season two have taken place, the only difference being that Victor did not take Brona’s corpse to create Lily. Also, no one has met "John Clare", only Victor and his creatures' employers know of his existence in London. The point of the story it was what if instead of it being entirely science which Victor used to create life from those who were once taken by death, there was a hint of magic as well?Or Victor has magic in his blood and has no idea.





	Scripture

 

Caliban was starting to become more physical in his demands for a mate, and Victor wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep putting it off. He didn’t want to create another creature, not after what happened with Proteus and how badly “Caliban” had turned out.

Victor mused on whether or not he should be frank and tell Caliban he had no intent to create him a wife, he knew it would end with his possible death only Victor did not fear death.

In death, he knew Caliban could not harm him there either. 

Victor winced as he gently prodded at the ghastly bruising across his torso, there did not seem to be any internal damage, however, he knew the bruising would not fade easily. He was just glad that Caliban had the brain to avoid any visible areas.

Knocking on his front door startled him out of his thoughts. Cursing slightly under his breath, Victor rushed down the stairs all the while fixing his attire so that nothing looked amidst. Other than becoming out of breath from the jog down, Victor opened the door same as always.

Sembene stood there, his brows furrowed slightly but Victor wasn’t worried, it was a look Sembene wore frequently.

“Sir Malcolm requests your presence.”

“Is this about the nightcomers?” Victors head tilted slightly as he looked past Sembene, seeing an all to familiar black cloak at the end of the hallway, causing him to tense.

He did not want Caliban meeting any of the others, or even knowing of their connection to him. 

Victor quickly stepped out into the hall, apologizing as he crowded into Sembene’s personal space, before grasping the man’s elbow and leading him down the opposite way he’d come, towards the back doors of the building. 

Sembene did not force Victor to slow down or question him on his motives if anything Sembene seemed to want to leave as much as Victor wanted him gone. Once they were outside, Victor apologized but offered no explanation as Sembene then took the lead and led Victor around to the front of the building where a carriage awaited. 

The ride to Sir Malcolm's home was spent entirely in silence, one where Victor tried to ignore the way Sembene stared at him and the feeling that he was being followed. He knew Caliban followed him most nights he’s left his apartment, it wasn’t the first time he’d followed Victor to Sir Malcolm's home either, but it was the first time he’d seen one of the others at Victor’s door.

Victor stayed silent as Sembene led him into the house and towards the waiting room where Mr. Lyle sat with Mr. Chandler, and Sir Malcolm. Miss Ives was off to the side, seated on an armchair.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Victor said, only just remembering how he was supposed to come over today and that Sembene’s appearance wasn’t one of random. He took his seat in the middle of the couch and listened as Mr. Lyle told them what Mr. Chandler and he had found, he moved with a detached realization of what was going on as the others began grabbing a variety of items from the container taken from the museum, and setting them on the table.

None of them knew what anything meant. Victor had a feeling that given the time to think, then Miss Ives could’ve figured out what was written but at the moment George’s words were unknown to them all.

Victor bid the others all a good night and as he was leaving the house he saw Sembene speaking quietly with Mr. Chandler before they both looked over at him. Feeling nervous for reasons not yet known to him, Victor hurried outside the house and walked with a brisk pace down the sidewalk. 

It wasn’t long before the feeling of someone following him crept up on his conscience. He knew it was only a matter of time before Caliban came to him, yet again demanding Victor make him a bride and threatening him, those around him as well. Victor makes it a few more blocks before he caught sight of a figure moving out of the corner of his peripheral vision. He stopped in the middle of the street, overly aware of the fact that bare the person following him, there was no one else to be seen. 

Victor frowned, usually Caliban would make his presence known, not hide away from him. Seeing movement from an alleyway across the street had Victor moving towards it before he even realized what he was doing. He barely made it two steps before someone was grabbing him by the forearm and halting any further movement.

Expecting to see Caliban, or perhaps a beggar, Victor was surprised to see a steel-eyed Mr. Chandler is the one who grabbed ahold of him.

“Mr. Chandler,” Victor blinked, confused, “What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Sir Malcolm and Miss Ives.”

Mr. Chandler’s grip tightened as he looked as Victor to the alleyway he’d been trying to go to, “What’s over there?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Why were you heading over there? That’s not the way to your building.” Mr. Chandler’s free hand drifted down to his holster.

Victor wasn’t sure if it was meant as an intimidation tactic or if Mr. Chandler was being cautious, he did wince, however, as Mr. Chandler’s grip tightened enough to become painful. “I am well aware of that. I was just….I was looking around. Also, unhand me if you will. Blood flow is a necessity for keeping movement in my hands, something I require for my work.”

Mr. Chandler let go, shooting Victor an apologetic look as he moved around him and headed towards the alleyway with his gun in his hand and poised to shoot. Mr. Chandler held one hand back towards him and Victor knew it meant to stay where he was, only if it was Caliban hiding away then Victor was not willing to let him meet Mr. Chandler. Victor followed closely behind, ignoring that sharp look Mr. Chandler gave him in favor of focusing on their surroundings. 

Whatever it had been that Victor had seen, it was long gone now, as was the feeling of being watched.

Mr. Chandler turned towards him with his brow furrowed, “Come on, you’re coming back to the house. No complaining either, Sir Malcolm has enough space for you to stay with us too.”

Mr. Chandler grabbed ahold of Victor’s arm once more and began pushing him back the way he came,

“What?” Victor forced Mr. Chandler to stop moving, “No! I cannot do that, I need my lab, unlike the others, I do have a job which I cannot put off to the side!”

“What, you rather risk getting yourself killed?!” Mr. Chandler snapped.

Words whispered once before came to mind, and without thinking Victor softly said, “You seek to threaten me with Death? If you seek to threaten me...threaten me with life.”

Visible startled, Mr. Chandler stepped back causing Victor to frown.

“My apologies,” Victor quickly yanked his arm free from Mr. Chandler’s grasp, “I must be going now, good night Mr. Chandler.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Penny Dreadful fandom, and apparently never realized this show existed. My sister showed me it and I fell in love, head over heels. I am an American so it if have any mistakes in regards to the culture of London please let me know! Life is a tad hectic at the moment, however, I wanted to post this and share it with you all. Updates shall come, just not immediately.


End file.
